The present invention relates to a method for producing biochemical analysis data and an apparatus used therefor and, particularly, to a method for producing biochemical analysis data and an apparatus used therefor which can produce biochemical analysis data having high quantitative characteristics by photoelectrically detecting light emitted from a plurality of spot-like regions even in the case where the plurality of spot-like regions labeled with a labeling substance are formed in a biochemical analysis unit at a high density.